Some semiconductor devices comprise an integrated circuit including a plurality of transistors. For example, an integrated circuit that drives a semiconductor memory includes a transistor operating under a high voltage. Such a transistor is provided in a P-type or N-type well of a semiconductor substrate in order to be electrically insulated from a low voltage portion. Thus, it is desired for the integrated circuit operating stably to improve the breakdown voltage of the well.